The present invention relates to a novel amino-trifluoromethylpyridine compound as an intermediate from which a compound effective in controlling various harmful organisms or an effective component compound of medicines can be easily derived, and a process for preparing the same.
A number of pyridine derivatives have hitherto been known to be useful intermediates for the production of organic compounds. For example, 2-amino-5-trifluoromethylpyridine as a starting material for the production of imidazopyridines and a process for the production thereof from 5-carboxy-2-hydroxypyridine are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,369. And 2-amino-trifluoromethylhalogenopyridine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,681.
The pyridine compound of this invention is different in chemical structure from such known pyridine derivatives and has a novel utility.
Also amino-trifluoromethylpyridines are described generally in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,420, however the pyridine compounds of this invention are not described concretely therein.